Pertama dan Terakhir
by Viselle
Summary: Aku dan ia terikat benang merah takdir. Dipertemukan untuk menjadi teman, kemudian dipisahkan. Namun, meski ikatan benang merah dapat renggang atau kusut, tetapi ikatan itu tidak akan pernah putus.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Pertama dan Terakhir**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, ooc, typo(s),

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Aku dan ia terikat benang merah takdir. Dipertemukan untuk menjadi teman, kemudian dipisahkan. Namun, meski ikatan benang merah dapat renggang atau kusut, tetapi ikatan itu tidak akan pernah putus._

.*.

Gadis itu. Ia memerhatikan guru dengan serius dari pojok belakang. Ia berbeda dari gadis lainnya di kelasku. Pendiam, tak suka bergosip maupun bergurau, atau itu karena ia tak punya teman. Ia adalah murid baru, sekitar tiga bulan lalu ia bergabung di kelasku, menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu diam, makanya sampai sekarang belum memiliki kawan, bahkan saking pendiamnya mungkin tak ada yang ingat namanya, kecuali aku. Aku ingat namanya. Bukan karena namanya unik, atau wajahnya sangat cantik─di mataku ia terlihat biasa saja, tidak jelek, pun tak cantik, tapi menarik─tapi karena ... hum, aku tak tahu alasannya. Aku hanya mengingatnya begitu saja sejak ia menyebutkan namanya di hari pertama ia bergabung di kelasku.

Ah ya, ia mungkin memiliki kawan. Jenis teman yang sangat setia. Hanya saja kawannya bukanlah mahkluk hidup. Tapi berupa benda mati, yaitu kumpulan kertas-kertas yang digabungkan dan dijilid menjadi sebuah buku. Setiap hari gadis itu selalu membawa buku. Buku-bukunya tebal, menurutku halamannya pasti di atas 200 lembar. Benda yang sangat pas untuk menyambit atau memukul seseorang.

Sastra adalah mata pelajaran pertama kami pagi ini. Membosankan. Kenapa pula pagi-pagi aku harus mendengar ocehan Ochi-sensei tentang salah satu karya fenomenal Shakespeare. Lebih baik mendengar penjelasan mengenai fenomena alam daripada kisah cinta tragis Romeo dan Juliet, bahkan Hamlet masih lebih baik.

Di saat dua per tiga penghuni kelas hampir mati bosan, lain halnya dengan gadis itu. Ia terlihat bersemangat mendengar ocehan Ochi-sensei, yang membuatku ikut bersemangat─bukan untuk belajar tapi untuk memerhatikannya. Untung saja posisi dudukku berada di baris terjauh dari tempat duduknya dan berada di barisan tengah sehingga aku dengan leluasa mengamatinya.

Sekarang, ia mengangkat tangan, menjawab dengan lancar pertanyaan Ochi-sensei─yang entah apa, aku tak memerhatikan. Jawabannya benar, selalu benar. Bukan hanya di pelajaran sastra, tapi juga di pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya. Mungkin itu karena ia banyak membaca. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya berapa tingkat intelegensinya? Apa ia sepintar Ishida, si peringkat satu di sekolahku? Atau lebih pintar lagi? Ah, yang pasti ia lebih pintar dariku.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran telah kami lalui. Sekarang bel pulang sudah berbunyi nyaring. Teman-teman sekelas sudah bergegas keluar; ada yang langsung pulang, pergi ke ruang klub untuk mengikuti ekskul, nongkrong di kafe bersama teman atau main di tempat lainnya, tapi ada juga yang sepertiku─tinggal di sekolah tidak untuk melakukan apa-apa, hanya karena aku belum ingin pulang.

Kulihat ia juga seperti yang lain, melangkah keluar kelas dengan terburu. Kuikuti langkah-langkahnya, tapi aku kehilangan jejak saat ia berbelok di koridor. Gadis itu menghilang, padahal aku berencana mengajaknya bicara. Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku berencana ingin menjadi temannya, tapi tak pernah kulakukan. Aku terlalu takut─atau mungkin gengsi─untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Dan, ketika aku sudah memberanikan diri, ia menghilang. Hum, sepertinya aku harus mencoba lagi besok.

"Ichigo!"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar namaku disebut. Di sana ada Ashido Kano, kakak kelasku, tengah melangkah mendekat.

"Ashido-senpai, apa kabar?" Aku menyapanya dengan formal.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik, _Senpai._ "

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku kemarin, sudah kaupertimbangkan?"

Tawaran yang Ashido-senpai maksud adalah tawaran untuk bergabung sebagai gitaris di grup band yang dibentuk Ashido-senpai dan kawan-kawannya. Tawaran yang sebenarnya sudah kutolak.

"Masih belum menemukan orang lain yang lebih cocok?" Aku balas bertanya. Sebenarnya, aku berharap tawaran ini tak muncul lagi dari Ashido-senpai, tapi kakak kelasku ini bukan tipe yang gampang menyerah.

"Aku ingin kau. Jadi, aku akan terus mengajakmu untuk bergabung di Black Rise sampai kau menjawab ya."

Nah kan, Ashido-senpai memang keras kepala. Sudah jelas aku tidak mau, masih dipaksa juga.

"Kau mungkin tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban ya dariku, _Senpai._ "

"Kita lihat saja," ujar Ashido-senpai. "Sebenarnya tujuanku menemuimu karena aku perlu bantuanmu."

Aku mengernyit. "Bantuan apa?"

"Tolong jaga Iris."

Kernyitan di dahiku semakin dalam. "Iris?" Mulutku membeo menyebut nama asing itu.

"Maksudku gitarku, namanya Iris," jelas Ashido-senpai seraya melepaskan tali tas gitar yang sedari tadi melekat di punggungnya. "Titip Iris selama beberapa hari. Aku baru membelinya kemarin, tapi ketahuan ibuku dan dia marah besar. Ibu mengomel dan menyuruhku mengembalikannya ke toko karena aku sudah punya satu di rumah. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Kumohon jaga Iris, hanya beberapa hari, sampai kemarahan ibuku mereda, dan aku bisa membawa cintaku ini pulang."

Aku melongo mendengar penjelasan Ashido-senpai. Bukan bagian tentang ibu _senpai_ ku itu, tapi karena Ashido-senpai menamai gitarnya dan mengaku jatuh cinta pada benda mati itu. Ini salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak mau menjadi musisi─meski sebenarnya aku suka dan pandai bermain gitar─karena aku takut kehilangan kewarasanku seperti Ashido-senpai.

"Tolong ya, Ichigo."

Setengah sadar aku menyambut gitar yang disodorkan Ashido-senpai, dan baru benar-benar mendapatkan kesadaranku setelah Ashido-senpai berlari menjauh. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menyampirkan tas gitar di bahuku, tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Iris pulang dan menjaganya untuk beberapa hari. Astaga! Aku sudah ikut-ikutan kurang waras!

Aku berhenti di taman dalam perjalanan pulang, duduk di depan air mancur sembari melepaskan tas gitar dari punggungku. Kukeluarkan gitar dari dalam tas, lalu mulai menyetelnya. Gitar ini memang benar-benar baru, terlihat dari bodinya yang masih mulus tanpa lecet. Kalau begini aku harus ekstra hati-hati menjaganya supaya saat kembali ke pemiliknya, keadaannya sama baiknya seperti saat aku menerimanya.

Nada-nada mulai kupetik. Memainkan sebuah lagu cinta yang beberapa hari lalu tak sengaja kudengar di sebuah acara musik di televisi, dan langsung membuatku menyukainya. Lagu itu berkisah tentang seorang pria yang berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari wanita yang disukainya. Lagu yang manis dan menggelitik, yang membuatku langsung mencari _chords_ gitarnya setelah mendengar lagu itu, dan langsung menghafalnya, lagipula lagu itu memang _easy listening_ sehingga mudah dihafalkan.

 _Telah kukatakan, semua yang kuinginkan darimu adalah melihatmu besok_

 _Dan setiap esok hari,_

 _mungkin kau akan mengijinkanku meminjam hatimu_

 _Dan apakah keterlaluan untuk meminta setiap hari Minggumu?_

 _Dan sementara kita di hari Minggu, tambahkanlah setiap hari lainnya*_

"Tak kusangka suaramu bagus juga."

Sebuah suara memasuki telingaku. Aku mendongak. Gadis itu!

Tanganku berhenti seketika, membiarkan lagu itu terpotong di pertengahan.

"Dan kau juga bisa main gitar, kupikir yang kau bisa hanya memerhatikan orang lain." Ia duduk di sebelahku, dan mengambil gitar dari tanganku.

Keningku berkerut dalam. "M-maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau selalu memerhatikanku di kelas." Ia menjawab dengan santai sembari mulai memetik gitar. Ia melanjutkan lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan.

 _Aku tahu orang selalu membuat janji_

 _Lalu mereka berpaling dan mengingkarinya_

 _Saat ada yang melukaimu dengan pisau dan membuatmu berdarah_

 _Tapi aku bisa menjadi seseorang menyembuhkanmu dari waktu ke waktu_

 _Dan aku tak akan berhenti hingga kau percaya_

 _Karena Sayang, kau pantas mendapatkannya*_

"Kau bisa main gitar juga ternyata, dan kau tahu lagu itu juga." Aku terkejut menyaksikannya piawai memetik senar gitar.

"Yang kubisa bukan hanya membaca buku," sahutnya. Kata-katanya menohokku, karena sebelum ini aku berpikir ia hanya bisa baca buku saja. "Aku bisa memainkan piano, memasak, menjahit, juga membuat kue, aku bahkan bisa naik kuda juga, dan memanah."

"Kau serba bisa ternyata. Aku baru tahu," tanggapku.

Ia mengangguk. "Tak banyak yang kautahu tentangku," katanya.

"Memang," ujarku setuju.

"Karena itu kau selalu memerhatikanku?"

 _Skakmat!_ Ternyata apa yang kulakukan selama ini diketahui olehnya.

"Maaf," ucapku.

Rambut hitam sebahunya bergoyang ketika ia menggeleng. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku malah menyukainya."

"APA?!" Aku terperanjat. "Ka-kau apa?!"

Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Aku suka kau memerhatikanku."

Debaran apa ini? Kenapa jantungku seketika memacu? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia terlihat bersinar, juga tampak sangat cantik?

"Namamu Kurosaki Ichigo, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Boleh kupanggil Ichigo?"

Lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ya." Kali ini aku bisa mengeluarkan suara. "Kuchiki Rukia, kan?"

Ia tersenyum. Dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku darinya. "Kau boleh memanggilku Rukia."

Aku tersenyum. Tak kusangka perkenalan kami akan berjalan semulus ini. Kupikir aku harus memperkenalkan diriku dulu kepadanya, tapi nyatanya ia tahu tentangku, juga tentang kebiasaanku memerhatikannya. Dan, ia tidak terlihat marah, bahkan berkata dengan jelas bahwa ia menyukaiku─Oke, ralat! Ia suka aku memerhatikannya. Tapi bukankah pernyataannya itu juga bisa diartikan bahwa ia menyukaiku, ya kan?

"Aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu." Ia berkata, seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku. "Belum."

Belum? Berarti akan. Ya, suatu hari nanti mungkin ia akan menyukaiku. Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa pula aku harus memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Bukankah tujuan awalku ingin menjadi temannya. Aku harus fokus dengan hal itu.

Aku menarik napas panjang, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kau mau kita melakukan apa? Saling mengenal?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Boleh juga," sahutku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Supaya kita bisa berteman," jawabku.

"Apa gunanya?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Hei, apa aku harus selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu?" sahutku.

Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan memberengut kepadaku. "Ya. Aku bertanya, dan kau harus menjawabnya!"

"Kupikir kau pendiam, ternyata kau galak," balasku.

 _Bletak!_

Aku mengaduh ketika kepalaku beradu dengan salah satu buku tebalnya. "Kenapa memukulku?" Kupelototi dia, dan ia membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau mengataiku." Ia menggembungkan pipinya, membuat tampangnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Tawaku menyembur, tak bisa kutahan.

 _Bletak!_

Sekali lagi aku merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kali ini apa?" protesku.

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku?" sahutnya.

"Karena kau lucu."

Matanya yang beriris violet menyipit ke arahku. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau."

"Secara logis aku tidak lucu."

Karena Jawabannya _nyeleneh_ itu aku kembali tertawa, bahkan sampai memegangi perutku yang sakit akibat tawa yang tidak mau berhenti.

 _Bletak!_

Satu pukulan lagi.

"Hei!" tegurku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Ia tak peduli, malah sekarang memulai tawanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tertawa di atas penderitaanku?!" seruku protes.

"Kau juga menertawaiku tadi," balasnya.

Kami terdiam. Kemudian tawa kami meledak. Orang-orang yang lewat dan melihat kami mungkin menganggap kami sinting. Terserahlah! Yang penting rasanya ini menyenangkan.

Kami berhenti tertawa setelah merasa lelah. Ia memutar tubuhnya, dan mulai bermain air. Sementara aku mengembalikan Iris ke tempatnya semula.

"Bagaimana rasanya duduk di belakang?" tanyaku.

Ia berhenti memainkan air, dan menelengkan kepala, berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Menyenangkan. Aku bisa membaca buku dengan nyaman saat pelajaran membosankan."

Jawabannya menarik minatku. Tak menyangka ada pelajaran yang ia anggap membosankan. "Pelajaran apa?"

"Hampir semuanya, kecuali sastra," jawabnya tak acuh, lalu kembali bermain air.

"Tapi kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Karena aku mempelajarinya lebih dulu," jelasnya. "Kakakku menyewa guru privat untukku, dan guruku mengajari semua pelajaran yang belum kupelajari di sekolah. Gaya mengajarnya sangat asyik, membuatku dengan mudah menguasai semua materi."

Aku berdecak kagum. "Kau sangat pandai."

"Itu karena aku belajar," sahutnya enteng.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus belajar," aku menggumam.

"Tentu saja." Ia menjawab dengan segera. "Kau harus belajar jika ingin lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui kata-katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak pernah terlihat bergaul? Apa menurutmu kami tidak cocok berteman denganmu karena kau putri bangsawan?" Mata violetnya menyorot bingung ke arahku, membuatku terpaksa menjelaskan. "Sebagian besar orang mengenal keluarga Kuchiki, aku salah satunya. Aku tahu kalau Kuchiki adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan kaya raya, dan kau putri satu-satunya dari keluarga itu. Mungkin kau merasa─"

"Apa menurutmu aku terlihat seperti gadis yang angkuh?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak kusangka-sangka sehingga butuh waktu sekitar semenit sebelum aku bisa memberikan jawaban. "Tidak. Kau hanya terlihat pendiam dan sulit berbaur. Menurutku, kau bahkan terlihat takut." Aku menatapnya. "Apa kau takut berteman?"

Ia mendesah. Awalnya kupikir ia tidak akan menjawab, tapi akhirnya ia bersuara juga. "Kau benar, aku memang takut berteman," ujarnya. Pengakuan itu cukup membuatku tercengang. Ah, ternyata memang banyak hal yang belum kuketahui tentangnya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berteman. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana sebaiknya memulai sebuah persahabatan. Ketidaktahuan dan ketidakmengertianku, membuatku takut untuk mencoba berteman. Akhirnya aku membuat duniaku sendiri, dan merasa nyaman di dalamnya. Rasanya begitu menakutkan untuk keluar dari zona nyamanku, dan mulai membangun hubungan dengan orang asing."

"Tapi kau melakukannya denganku. Kenapa?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu alasannya. Sepertinya ada kekuatan besar yang menarikku padamu," ujarnya. "Kau sendiri, kenapa selalu memerhatikanku?"

Aku pun hanya bisa menggeleng. "Sama sepertimu, aku pun tak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas kau menarik minatku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

" _Akai ito,_ " ia menggumam. Matanya menerawang, jelas ia sekarang memikirkan arti dari kata yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

Benang merah. Aku pernah mendengar mitos tentang benang merah. Orang-orang biasanya mengaitkannya dengan hubungan percintaan, tapi sebenarnya sebuah benang merah yang tidak terlihat menghubungkan mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, terlepas dari waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Jadi, menurutku benang merah bukan hanya berhubungan dengan pasangan kekasih, tapi juga bisa diartikan ke hubungan pertemanan.

"Mungkin kita sudah ditakdirkan bertemu dan menjadi teman." Kata-kataku membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Sayangnya dalam waktu yang singkat," sahutnya murung.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia tersenyum sedih. "Hari ini hari terakhirku di sini, besok aku akan pindah ke London."

Aku tertunduk lemas. Jadi begitu, hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku dapat melihat dan berbicara dengannya. Hari pertama dan terakhir kami menjadi teman.

Tidak! Itu salah! Jika takdir yang mempertemukan kami dan menjadikan kami sebagai teman sekarang, maka takdir jualah yang akan mempertemukan kami kembali nanti. Ikatan benang merah dapat renggang atau kusut, tetapi tidak akan pernah putus.

Aku berdiri dan menyampirkan Iris di punggungku. "Ayo!" Kuulurkan tangan padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ayo buat kenangan sebagai teman. Di hari pertama dan terakhir ini, kita akan membuat kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan."

Wajah sendunya seketika menjadi cerah. Segera disambutnya uluran tanganku.

Kami benar-benar membuat kenangan bersama hari itu. Pergi ke _game center_ dan bermain sepuasnya, berfoto di _Photo box_ sebagai pengingat hari ini, makan ramen, dan melakukan berbagai hal yang biasanya dilakukan dua orang teman untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kami membuat waktu beberapa jam menjadi kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan selamanya. Aku dan ia sebagai teman.

Keesokan harinya, aku benar-benar tak menemukan keberadaannya di dalam kelas. Ia menghilang seperti terbawa angin. Tak ada yang tahu, atau menyadari kepergiannya, seolah ia tak pernah ada. Hanya aku yang akan mengenang seorang gadis yang pernah duduk di kursi pojok belakang. Hanya aku yang akan mengenang seorang teman bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

 _*translate dari lagu Not a Bad Thing-Justin Timberlake_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri mampir di fic ini. Semoga terhibur, dan mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
